carebearsfandomcom-20200216-history
Loyal Heart Dog
Loyal Heart Dog is a Care Bear Cousin who has mostly appeared in original 1980's Care Bear material. Appearance He is a blue dog of indeterminate breed, and his Belly badge is a red heart-shaped tag hanging from a collar. Personality While loyalty and faithfulness come standard on all of man's bests friends, Loyal Heart is an exceptionally true blue friend in the most literal sense. He's perfectly content to either doze in the posies with some of the gentler Cousins, charge howling into a fight if some bad guys rear their head, or simply provide some companionship to a person in need. This multifaceted canine may not win best in show, but he's got it all where it counts. Original series ''The Care Bears Movie'' Loyal Heart was a minor character in the 1985 film. ''Care Bears'' TV series Loyal Heart makes only a few appearances in the original Dic Care Bears television series, the first was when he attended Birthday Bear's birthday party in the inaugural episode. When Professor Coldheart later attempts to cover an entire city park in cement, Loyal Heart was among the Cousins present who helped use their Cousin Call to change it back. Later, on a day at the beach with his friends, three children become lost at sea during a storm, and its up to the daring dog, Gentle Heart Lamb, Cozy Heart Penguin, and Proud Heart Cat to board the Care Bear's ship, The Cloud Clipper, to save them. ''Care Bears Movie II'' The second Care Bears movie tells the story of how Loyal Heart and the rest of the Care Bear Family first arrived in Care-a-Lot after escaping an evil force known as Dark Heart. When the villain later attempts to re-capture them, Loyal Heart is among the Cousins imprisoned in his secret lair, and is only freed with the help of a girl named Christy and the few remaining Care Bears. He later helps the rest of his friends stop Dark Heart once and for all by turning him into a real boy. ''Care Bears Family'' TV series Loyal Heart makes a background appearance during the annual Care Bears Family Obstacle Race when contestants competed to be king or queen of Care-a-Lot for a Day, as well as being among the rest of the Care Bear Cousins in a basketball game against the Care Bears. The Care Bears Adventure in Wonderland Loyal Heart makes a cameo appearance in the third movie. 2000s series Loyal Heart is one of nine Care Bear Cousins to receive a redesign in 2003 for the Care Bears relaunch toyline. While still very similar to his original appearance, this version now has a white spot around his right eye, white fur on the inside of his ear, and smaller ears in general. This particular version of Loyal Heart has not appeared in any form of 2000's Care Bear material except for the toy themselves. Comic series Loyal Heart makes only one appearance in Star Comics' Care Bears series in the issue 3 story "Blue Who"? He is among the Care Cousins affected by a strange blue ray that makes them lose their cheerfulness and energy, and help the Care Bears investigate the cause. After it is reveal to be the work of a group of aliens called The Gloomies, the Care Bears and Cousins work together to trick them into leaving the planet. Notes *Loyal Heart is mentioned in the song "When You Care You're Not Afraid to Try" from The Care Bears Movie ("We're calling for the "loyal hearts" wherever they may be..."). *Despite the stereotype of dogs and cats not getting along, Loyal Heart and Proud Heart Cat are actually quite good friends, with the former even giving her a flower as a pup in Care Bears Movie II: A New Generation. 'In other languages:' Danish: Trofast Hjerte ("Faithful Heart") Dutch: Trouwhart Hond ("Faithful Heart Dog") French: Touloyal le chien ("Always Loyal Dog") French (Canadian): Coeurloyal le Chien ("Loyal Heart Dog") German: Hündchen Treuherz ("True Heart Dog") Japanese: ロイヤルハートドッグ Norwegian: Trofast ("Loyal") Potruguese: Companheiro ("Companion") Spanish: Perro Corazón Leal ("Loyal Heart Dog") Spanish (Argentina): Corazón Leal ("Loyal Heart") Swedish (Cartoon): Lojala Hjärtat ("Loyal Heart") Swedish (Comic): Trofast ("Loyal") Category:Care Bear Cousins Category:Males Category:Animals Category:Characters